The Hogwarts Games
by GleeFanForever-CJ
Summary: Dumbledore is no longer at Hogwarts, and Umbridge is taking charge. She decides the discipline at the school isn't good enough, and enforced a new games involving murder into the system - and the minister agrees. AUs are involved heavily in this.


**Okay so...**

**I know a lot of this is crap and it is not good writing, but I hadn't looked at it in just over a year, so I found it and decided to look over it - so sorry for the crap descriptions, I have changed some from the original, but I was thinking if people liked this I'd continue writing it because I haven't added anything to this story since September 2012, so lets see how this goes! It IS based on my own character and my friends too.**

* * *

'_The Hogwarts Games'_

We woke up on a warm May morning. Everyone was waking and getting dressed, when I heard a voice call for me.

"Ilse! Hurry up! We have an important meeting in the great hall before breakfast, remember!" Luna called. Of course - how could I forget. Umbridge was in charge at the moment and was going round firing staff, making rules that made no sense. I had attempted to stop her several time but so far, it had not worked. I left my bright, blue hair and put on my 'nerd' glasses, as Draco liked to call them, and we left.

Everyone was already walking into the hall, and I saw Lena and Evelyn near me.

"One second..." I said to Luna and she carried on walking as I went over to Lena and Evelyn. "Hey, do you know what is happening?" I asked them, but they both were as clueless as I was.

"Nope, I'm shitting myself!" Lena replied.

"LENA!" We heard McGonagall shout and we quietened down a bit.

"None of the teachers have said anything - I don't even know if Umbridge has told them!" Evelyn said when we hear Umbridge's voice.

"Students -go to your allocated table." Most people ignored her. "NOW." She shouted, and everyone scurried to their seats. I sat with Luna again as we listened to what the fuss was about.

"The minister and I have decided to have a new game enforced into the school. This will be where 2 students from each house will be picked to fight in a special arena." People started chatting, when all of a sudden Evelyn shouted.

"WHAT DO WE WIN?" Umbridge huffed.

"You get to be a victor!" Everyone looked confused, and I was trying to work out why they were doing this. "You see - Dumbledore doesn't have very good... punishment here. We have decided that the 8 students picked will fight… to the death." Then an uproar of noise came and before I could stop myself, I shouted at her.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS." I said, followed by many others.

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT." Other teachers even started rebelling against the silly game Umbridge was trying to put forward.

"QUIET. It is settled, you cannot change our minds. Eat your breakfast and go to class. The reaping will take place at 6:30pm sharp."

Everyone turned to eat and I had never heard the hall to be so noisy.

"This is a disgrace! She cannot do this!" Cho said, and everyone on the Ravenclaw table agreed.

"LENA!" I shouted across the hall. She stood up and looked at me, looking very annoyed.

"Yeah?"

"I have free period - do you?"

"I do indeed!"

"Let's go find something to STOP her doing this!" Lena agreed, and we brought along Hermione and Evelyn. As soon as we were dismissed we ran to the library.

"This is barbaric!" Hermione said.

"Get a new word, Granger." Evelyn spoke. We ignored her and carried on walking. When we reached the library, we all grabbed a book and looked to find any information.

"Where's a hufflepuff when you need one?" Lena asked.

"umm... we don't like them?" Evelyn and I spoke at the same time.

We carried on looking for the whole period, until we had to go to our lessons. It was hard to concentrate however - even the teachers were startled by this. No one did much work that day, everyone was too worried.

It reached 6pm. Everyone was in their common rooms, where it was mostly silence, apart from the odd footstep pacing. Everyone was too scared or worried to talk about anything that had happened that day, and in all fairness, nothing did happen that day except from the announcement. I was still looking through books to find a solution.

"You won't find anything. The minister probably looked before anyway." Luna said, Cho agreeing.

"I don't care! The must be something that they've missed! You can't honestly support them and what they're doing to us?!" I shouted at her, I was frustrated.

"I don't but, he is the minister, Ilse, what can we do?" I huffed and closed to book. I looked up to see my house getting up to walk out of the common room.

"Let's go." I said. We walked out together where I met Lena and Evelyn. "I've been searching since we got back from last period and I cannot find ANYTHING"

"Neither, even though I looked in 2 books then got bored." Evelyn replied. I rolled my eyes and we walked into the great hall. We said our goodbyes as we walked to our house tables and waited for the teachers to take their place and for Umbridge to arrive with the minister. Everyone sat in silence.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome to the first annual, Hogwarts Games. And may the odds, be ever, in your favour" There were 8 bowls next to her. 2 blue and bronze for Ravenclaw, 2 red and gold for Gryffindor, 2 green and silver for Slytherin and 2 yellow and black for Hufflepuff. Each bowl was labelled either 'boy' or 'girl'.

"First of all, we will start with, Slytherin." She walked up to the boys bowl. "For the boys" She picked out a name and walked up slowly and opened the tag. Everyone looked over to the Slytherins.

"Malfoy, Draco." No one said a word. Draco stood slowly, a petrified look on his face, like the rest of us, as the Minister instructed him on where to stand. He attempted to look proud - but everyone could tell he wasn't. He was just as worried as the rest of us. Umbridge walked over to the girl bowl. "Now, for the girl." She picked out another name and walked back to them middle as she unfolded the tag.

"Carrow, Hestia." She wondered up to the front, peering round at everyone, and stood next to Draco. You could see the rest of Slytherin become calm because they were not chosen for the games, but we knew they felt sorry for the two members of their house that had to compete.

"Now, the Hufflepuff tributes." The hall turned to Hufflepuff. Umbridge then walked up to the boys Hufflepuff bowl. "The boys tribute, is," She walked back into the middle with the name in her hand. "Smith, Zacharias." He stood up, trembling. You could tell by the look on his face that he just wanted to run.

"Now, the girls" Umbridge spoke. She was dragging this on purposfully. "Bones, Susan." One of the wimpiest out of all the Hufflepuffs. She never did anything. She walked up very, very slowly. The minister had to come push her forward because of how slow she was walking. She started to whimper while she was standing next to Zac.

"Next, the Gryffindors." Great, she was saving us for last. I looked over to Lena, to see her with her head in her arms on the table. "The boy tribute." she pulled out a name, and everyone stopped still because they knew who this was going to be. "Thomas, Dean." Everyone gasped. Everyone expected Harry's name to be called. Dean walked up and stood where the Minister placed him.

"The girl tribute." she picked out a name and I closed my eyes. 'Not Lena, please' I thought. Then I heard it.

"Robel, Lena." I couldn't believe it. Lena - out of all the Gryffindors. I heard George Weasley - Lena's boyfriend - let out at cry and the sound of her name. I knew she'd be okay, she was a true fighter. Then I remembered - Ravenclaw was next. Lena stood there with Dean looking at me.

"The boy from Ravenclaw." I could feel everyone's eyes on our table. "Crowe, Nathan." I heard Fred cry out, as Nathan walked to the front of the hall. "Now, the girl." All of the girls were holding hands, and closed their eyes. She got the name out and walked up to the front. We could hear her longwinded footsteps.

"Gabor, Ilse." My eyes tightened, as Luna and Cho let go of my hands and I walked up to the front to stand with Nathan. I looked at Lena as I was walking up and we both just wanted to hug each other. Once I stood, I saw Evelyn sitting down. She smiled at me, and I gave her a little wave.

"Our Hogwarts Tributes!" Umbridge said, and everyone clapped us. I grabbed Nathan's hand and said, "We'll be fine, I promise, for Fred. I will make sure you survive." He gave me a hug and the whole tributes stepped forward and bowed. We were escorted out of the hall by the minister.

"Congrats on being the tributes-"

"CONGRATS?! WE HAVE TO FIGHT UNTIL THE DEATH. THIS ISN'T FAIR." Zach said, interrupting the Minister.

"Anyway, you will have four days of training until you will be sent to the arena for the games. Each of you will have a stylist, who will prepare you for interviews with professor Snape tomorrow night in front of the school. You will miss lessons to prepare with your stylist." He went on to list our stylists - who were either 7th years or teachers. Lena got McGonagall as her stylist - who I knew would help her.

"Ilse, your stylist is... Madame Hooch. You will meet her here at 8am tomorrow morning - straight after breakfast."

The minister left, and we all gave each other our good lucks. Lena and I stayed there, and once the others had left, we burst into tears and I embraced her immediately.

"Ilse, what's going to happen... y'know, if we die?"

"We won't die! We will find a way. I told Nathan that he won't die - for Fred's sake - and neither will we. Or Draco. The others I don't really like but, I don't want any of us to die. We have to find a way around this. Okay?" I gave her another hug, as we went off to bed. Luna and Cho gave me another hug when I got back to the common room, and I just went to bed. I didn't want to talk to anyone else.

Umbridge should be participating in the games, not us.

The next day, I woke up at 6:30, as usual, and got ready. I pretended that I wasn't in the games. That it didn't exist - I chose to wear just my usual outfit too. I brushed my bright, blue hair and applied my make-up and put on my glasses.

"Hey." I said to Luna, who was getting ready next to me.

"Hey. You nervous?"

"No, it's only styling for interviews today. After that in training - I'll be nervous."

"Yeah, I guess. Good luck! Let's go - time for breakfast."

We walked down to the hall where everyone was talking about the games. As I walked in, Evelyn and Lena were with Hermione, Harry and Ron. I walked over to them quickly.

"I was up all night trying to find a way to get you and Ilse out of the game-"

"Speak of the nerd." Evelyn said, a grin on her face, interrupting Hermione. I giggled - she had always called me a nerd from the moment we had met.

"Anyway - there is nothing against it, I'm really sorry!" Hermione did genuinely sound very upset, and I couldn't help but hug her.

"Hermione - thank you so much, but it's fine!" I said.

"Yeah, we'll just have to live with it." Lena said, jokingly. Before any of us could respond, we were told to sit for breakfast.

It wasn't as lively in the hall now, I looked over to see Draco sitting, not talking to anyone, not even Crabbe and Goyle, he just wanted to be left alone. I looked over to the Hufflepuffs, they were comforting Susan and Zach, but I didn't care about that much. I looked over to see Dean being comforted by Ginny, but I didn't want to interfere with them.

After breakfast, everyone hurried out of the hall except for me. I was meeting Hooch in the great hall. It seemed a bit unusual, but I said goodbye to my friends, and waited.

I didn't have to wait long before I heard Hooch walking and talking.

"Hello Ilse. How you feeling?" She asked.

"Um, good I guess, scared though."

"That's obvious; you're in a game where you have to fight to the death. It's wrong - I know, but I wanted to help you."

"Thank you."

"Now, I'm sure you have been told about what you have to wear at the interviews?" I shook my head. "Right, okay, so you have to wear something that shows of your house."

"So, I'll be in blue and bronze?"

"As the basis, yes. But we have to make sure we make you stand out from the others. Okay?" I nodded. "Great. So I was thinking..." She went on about ideas for my costume - she was very creative, like me - and we finally decided on an outfit. We spent the day getting it finished and making the final touches.

"This looks, amazing, Madame Hooch, thank you!"

"No problem - you will wow them tonight. They go in a certain order, the interviews, Slytherin will go first, then Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. It goes boy then girl, so you will be last."

"Okay, thank you!"

"I'll leave you to make sure you're prepared. Be in the hall for 7 pm sharp, or Umbridge will kill you, and me!" I laughed as she left.

I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a blue dress, which finished just above my knees. It had one sleeve - on the right side - and the other arm was bare apart from a few gems that we had put on. The dress had sparkling bronze diamonds embellished onto it. The dress was quite tight around the waist - but it fitted nicely. I adored it. I strutted around proudly. I had blue shoes on, that were 3-4 inches high and they have the Ravenclaw emblem embellished on the side. I went to the common room and got changed before the house came back from lessons that day.

"Please?!" Luna asked, she had been going on for 10 minutes to see my dress.

"No! You'll see it in around half an hour!" Her and Cho sighed as they left for the hall - all students except from tributes had to be there at half 6. I decided to meet Lena, Nathan, Dean and Draco before the interviews.

"Looking nice, Lena!" commented Nathan. Lena wore a red, short dress - I mean very short. It came up to the middle of her thigh - that was strapless and had the Gryffindor emblem embellished onto her waist. Her shoes were 5-6 inches - as she is very small - and were gold.

Nathan wore a blue suit, with the Ravenclaw emblem on his jacket - it was stylish but simple.

Dean wore a red and gold suit which he loved strutting around it.

Then Draco turned up. He wore a bright green suit, with silver shoes. It flattered him - it was amazing.

"Hey ever- Ilse... your dress!" I blushed.

"Thank you..."

"You look stunning!" He said, I couldn't help but have a big smile on my face.

We all said hi to Hestia and the Hufflepuffs when they arrived, when we heard McGonagall's voice.

"Welcome all, to the interviews, hosted by - Professor Snape."

We stood in line by the door to the main stage of the hall, waiting for our turn. Draco was first.

"Hello Draco." Greeted Snape.

"Hello!"

"How are you feeling about the games?" Snape carried on asking him questions until I heard one that caught my attention.

"Is there a special lady you want to say hi to tonight? Who you want to win this for?"

"Um, that's not possible..." Draco said, shyly.

"And why is that?"

"Because she's part of the games too."

"Is she a fellow Slytherin?"

"No." Everyone gasped.

"It cannot be Lena, can it?"

"No, she is a very pretty girl - but no. One of her friends though." My face lit up. He meant me. Lena turned around and gasped at me, I just blushed.

They carried on talking, and he left the interview, but the tributes went of the other side to their house table. One by one - the tributes went on for their interview. Everyone began to yawn during their interviews; Zach and Hannah answered Snape with one words. Then - the Gryffindors. Dean was first, Snape asked him if he was shocked when his name was pulled out - which he was. The rest of it wasn't very interesting.

Lena walked onto stage after Dean, where she was greeted by cheers and claps. Snape settled everyone as she sat down. Her interview was quite interesting. Snape commented on her dress - which got many cheers from the students - and he asked on her relationships with George. He seemed to want students to know everything about the tributes, so I was becoming anxious.

It was time for Nathan - and that didn't seem to last long, mainly because Snape and him didn't like each other much, so they both wanted it to be over quickly, and probably because Nathan didn't want to be up there for very long.

I heard Snape calling,

"Now, for the last but certainly not least, tribute - Ilse Gabor." I walked out, where I got many cheers and claps, I smiled, and sat down, making my dress flat as I did. "Now, Ilse, we heard right at the beginning of these, interviews, that one student in Slytherin has got feelings for you - how did you react?"

"Well, I'm definitely flattered, Snape." I looked over to see Draco smiling, looking down.

"Isn't that cute. Anyway -" He carried on asking me questions on my life in Hogwarts and what I was worried about. As soon as the interview was over - I walked to my seat on the Ravenclaw table and waited to be dismissed.

Umbridge suddenly walked to the front and spoke.

"Well done tributes, for those interviews. Very interesting." Everyone rolled their eyes. She just wanted us killed. "Tomorrow, the tributes will be in training for 4 days, learning what equipment is best for them and tactics. On the fifth day - they will have their evaluation in front of the Ministry - they will be scored from 1-12 on how well they did, how likely they are to survive. That evening - this will be announced to the school and tributes, ready for them to start fighting the next day. Is that clear?" We nodded. "Good. Dismissed."

Everyone walked out, shocked that we will in an arena fighting - in 5 days. I didn't speak to anyone that night, I went to the common room, got changed, took of my make-up and tied my hair up, and went to sleep.

The next day I woke up - and everyone was getting ready for classes. I looked at my clock - 7. My alarm hadn't gone off!

"Morning Ilse." Luna said, seeing I was up.

"Luna! Why didn't my alarm go off?!" I said to her.

"Oh, I turned it off. You don't need it. You've got training, and that doesn't start until 9." She said, looking happy for herself. I remembered. I was part of the Hogwarts Games - soon enough I'm going to kill fellow students. How exciting.

"Oh, thank you." I laughed it off - but I got up immediately - getting dressed in an outfit that was hanging up in my closet with a label saying,

'This is for training - you must wear this. Meet on the Quidditch Field at 9. Umbridge.' I sighed.

They were plain black trousers - more like leggings - and black jacket, with my house emblem on the side of the right arm. I got changed and tied my hair into a ponytail, and decided to text Lena because it was 8.

_Hey, you ready? We have an hour and I'm bored, not in the mood for studying or reading. Want to come in my common room? - Ilse xx_

I waited for a reply –staring at my phone as I sat there. Suddenly - my phone 'pinged' and I checked the message.

_Nearly - just trying to tame my fucking hair! Be there in 5-10 minutes, so nearly done. Lena x_

I put down my phone and waited. Her hair was so big I didn't know how she kept it down. I decided to play brick breaker while I waited for her - when my phone 'pinged' again.

_dude I'm outside, I don't know to get in your common room, douche! Let me in! Lena x_

I walked to the door and let her in.

"Hey." I said flatly.

"Hey. Scared?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I said, laughing.

"Fucking hate Umbridge."

"Doesn't everyone?!" I said back, because, everyone really did hate her.

We talked for a while, we sat in my dorm talking, checking the time constantly to see when it was time, when we saw it was 8:50, so we got up and left, so we were ready when training began.

We arrived onto the field where Susan and Zach were already there, so was Dean. Just behind us stood Draco and Nathan, so we were just waiting for Hestia.

She finally arrived, just as Umbridge did, and training began.

"In two weeks - one of you will be alive, and the other seven will be dead. This depends on how well you listen here. Most of you will die from natural causes too, so be warned." She spoke with a smile on her face. She explained each weapon that we could practise with and we got going. I grabbed a bow and arrow, placed the arrow into it and aimed. I was aiming straight for the heart, and I got it.

I tried again and again - missing a few times - but I thought I did well. Lena also used a bow and arrow – missing 2 shots out of the 15 she attempted. I'd never realised how accurate she was.

The 4 days went past so fast - we spent all day training - using all the different weapons, body paint for camouflage, learning how to make a fire and knowing good physical fighting skills. By the last day, I was so tired. I left straight away, having a bath and going straight to bed, ready for the judgement day in front of the ministry.

I woke up, to see my phone flashing.

_Good luck today, nerd. -ER._

I laughed, and simply replied,

_cheers, Evelyn. ;) - Ilse x_

I decided to text Lena and Draco too.

_To: Lena_

_Good luck today Lena, hope you get a good score! - Ilse x_

_To: Draco_

_hi, good luck today, hope you do well. Ilse x_

I got into my training clothes and tied my hair into a neat bun to keep it off my face. Everyone else had already gone to class, and we would receive breakfast while we waited for our turn. It went in the same order as the interviews and the reaping - boy then girl, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, then Ravenclaw. I watched people go in, one by one, until I was sat with Lena, Dean, and Nathan.

"I'm really worried..." Dean said, Nathan agreeing with him.

"Don't be! Dean - for one, you were amazing at training - basically powned everyone! Second - you're a Gryffindor! There is a reason for that, you know!" Lena said, smiling.

"Nathan - you will do amazing too, make sure you use the daggers! They were your best weapons during training!" We had a group hug, when a voice rang out.

"Thomas, Dean." He walked up to the door, as it slid open in front of him into the hall and closed straight behind him. We ended up waiting much longer for him than we did for the rest, so he must've been trying his best – but we all were.

"Robel, Lena." I glared at Lena, worried.

"You'll do great." Nathan and I said to her, wishing her luck as she walked out. We waited for 5 minutes - just talking about the games, until…

"Crowe, Nathan."

"See you." I said, as he said goodbye and walked off. I sat by myself, wondering if I was going to do well enough. Wishing I could prove them wrong, and show them that this isn't fair. I was so lost in my thoughts, I nearly missed my time.

"Gabor, Ilse." I got up, took a deep breath. I walked into the hall, seeing the ministry in the top box, looking down at me. I saw a box of daggers and swords, and stand with a bow and arrows, and an axe hanging on a stand. I walked towards the bow and arrow and went to the human dummies for my aim. I pointed to the dummies heart - missing my an inch. The ministry looked impressed - but I needed more.

I gathered another arrow and aimed for the dummies throat – hitting it perfectly. I carried on for a few minutes, until moving on to daggers to show I wasn't just good at the arrows.

Once I walked out, Lena was waiting for me.

"How was it?" She asked me.

"It went well, I think - yours?"

"Yeah I think so." We walked back to our common rooms and I told her I'd text her before we had to go to the hall for dinner with the rest of the school - the first in days - and get our ratings. I went back to the common room, to see the rest of Ravenclaw there, talking to Nathan before the feast.

"How was it, Nathan?"

"Do you think you'll survive?"

"Of course he won't, he's weak!" Someone shouted, that someone being Roger Davis.

"That's enough!" I shouted at the top of my voice - everyone going quiet. "For your information, Roger, Nathan was amazing in training and will get a good rating. So all of you shut up, and leave us to get ready." I made Nathan storm out with me - just for a minute. We went to his dorm. "Oh my god. They are so annoying! Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, fine, thank you, Ilse." He said, giving me a hug.

"It's alright - I told you, you won't die. I promise."

We smiled, as I walked to my dorm, ignoring everyone but Cho and Luna.

"So, how was the judging?"

"It went well. I think I did okay."

"I bet you've done great!" Luna said, and we had a group hug, and walked down to the hall.

It felt weird - everyone being in their uniform and me in my training outfit. Of course - the other tributes were, but, it was still strange, knowing that everyone expected you to do well and if you don't – you'd be humiliated.

There was a lot of chatter when we arrived, and I just sat down with Cho and Luna, waiting for Umbridge and Snape to reveal the ratings. We were told to eat first - so we started eating the dinner that was on our tables and waited, once again.

"Hello, students." Snape's voice rang out in the hall. "I hope you've finished eating, as we are about to reveal the ratings of the tributes. We will start with Slytherin."

I peered over my shoulder to see Draco, and he lifted his head slowly, smiling at me. I wasn't experiencing the same feelings he was, but he was lovely. I felt awful.

"Malfoy, Draco." The hall was already in silence by the time Snape said this. Umbridge was grinning. "With a score of 8." I gathered he used the daggers during judgment - as that was all he would touch during training.

"Carrow, Hestia. With a score of 7." She really didn't look impressed with the score she received, but it wasn't her place to judge.

"Now, Hufflepuff. Smith, Zacharias. With a score of 7."

"Bones, Susan. With a score of," We heard Snape giggle as he said her score. "5." Everyone was still kind to her – we all knew she tried her best.

"Gryffindor. Thomas, Dean." I hoped he used the advice from Lena, and waited for his score. "With a score of 9." Nathan and I cheered so loudly, and smiled at him, he deserved it.

"Robel, Lena." Oh no. I closed my eyes and hoped she got a good score. "With a score of 11" A smile plastered across my entire face; I applauded her like crazy! "I knew you could do it.' I mouthed to her, and she just smiled. She was so happy. But before we could carry on with celebrations, Snape continued.

"Ravenclaw. Crowe, Nathan." I held his hand, and he closed his eyes. "With a score of 9" I gave him a hug and congratulated him on it. He thanked me, as I remembered - I was next.

"Gabor, Ilse." Snape said. I felt the whole school's eyes on me. It was scary, and all I did was hold hands with Nathan and Luna, Cho holding onto Luna's. "With a score of," It felt he was waiting for hours. I just wanted to know my score. "11" I screamed! I hugged the girls and Nathan, and I felt so proud of myself.

"Well done, tributes. Now - this will be the last time you see your fellow classmates again until after the games." Umbridge said, smirking – she was enjoying every moment of this.

"NO!" I heard several people shout – including George.

"Umbridge - let them say goodbye!" McGonagall said to her.

"You have 10 minutes. Then, I expect you all to leave and go to bed. Tributes, howeverm you will wait after they leave."

We all walked off to talk to our friends. I gave Lena a hug and congratulated her, then Neville walked up to me.

"Ilse..." He said, looking nervous.

"Yeah?" I asked. I saw Draco looking over at us, and I felt so bad for not liking him. I ignored him and carried on talking to Neville.

"I, um, I-" He cut himself of and leaned into me, kissing me. It was passionate, thoughtful. I didn't stop him – I felt butterflies arise in my stomach. As we broke apart, we looked into one another's eyes and smiled.

"Good luck." He said, and left.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Lena ran up to me and said.

"What?!"

"What about Draco?!"

"I don't like him that way! I never said I did!" I turned around and Draco was hiding amongst others. I'm sure that if we didn't have to wait, he would've run.

The rest of the school left, and we all waited – Draco keeping a distance from me.

"Well done on your scores, some of you more than others." Umbridge looked at Lena and I, then Susan. "Tomorrow, the games will start. You will meet here during breakfast, eat and then we will take you to the arena. It is located just outside Hogwarts and the games will be broadcast to us here. Make sure you're here." She dismissed us, and I just felt myself run out of the Great Hall.

"Ilse!" I heard Nathan and Lena shout as they followed me up to the common room.

"Why did you run?" Nathan asked.

"I didn't want to face anyone, especially not Draco! Everyone's going to think I led him on and will hate me!"

"No one hates you! It was just a shock after the interview!" Lena said.

"Yeah, besides, even if they did - you could prove them wrong by winning the games." Nathan said, I giggled.

"I'm not going to win alone - that's if I do."

When Lena had to go, Nathan and I went straight up to our dorms where we expected everyone to be sleeping.

"Thanks, Nathan." I said to him. He smiled, came and gave me a hug and went to his dorm. As I entered, I was surprised to witness Cho and Luna waiting for me.

"Well?" Cho said.

"I don't care what you say - I never said I liked Draco the same - and so what if I like Neville? It's none of your business." I said, while getting ready for bed.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Cho said.

"Wait, I believe you." Luna said.

"What?" Cho and I said in unison.

"You never did say you liked him - he only said he liked you. I trust you, Ilse." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"That makes one of you." I said looking at Cho.

"I guess… but I'm still not sure." I laughed it off, and set my alarm ready for the morning.

The next morning, I woke up with several texts.

_From: Lena_

_See you later - good luck!_

_From: Evelyn_

_Don't die. - ER_

_From: Neville_

_Good Luck Ilse - I hope to see you again._

I smiled, put down my phone and got in the shower - after all, there wouldn't be any in the arena.

That day - my hair was shiny, put in a fishtail braid and my box fringe stayed put - for once - without hairspray. My glasses sat firmly on my nose and my makeup was simple. I wasn't fussed for my looks now - it was all about staying alive.

I went down to breakfast where everyone was eating. The tributes, however, were at the front talking to Umbridge, the few that had arrived that was. I knew Lena was most likely going to be late, Nathan was with myself; Draco and Hestia were there with Zach and Susan. I walked up, where Umbridge was giving us breakfast - but not allowing us to sit on our house tables. We had a small table next to the teachers that was for the tributes only. I sat down, saving a seat for Lena, with Nathan on my other side.

"I'm scared, Ilse." He said.

"Don't worry - we will stick together, and neither of us will be harmed."

We ate, and suddenly I heard a murmur from the back of the hall.

"Fuck, balls, shit, oh my god, fucking ball sack, billy balls..."

"Lena!" I shouted at her, she ran up and sat down. "Y'know - swearing doesn't help the fact you're late."

"Shut up!" She said to me, I smiled and carried on eating. The rest of the school were off lessons to watch the games, so we were escorted to the arena - which was in Hogsmeade, we discovered - and cameras all around. All the Wizarding World was going to watch - the pressure was on.

"Now, you will go into separate chambers, and there will be glass tubes. Step inside, and a countdown will begin. This countdown will only begin once all of you are inside them. They will automatically close, and if anyone decides not to go in - I will come and push you in. Understand?" We all nodded at her voice. "Very well then - off you go. Each door has a name on."

I walked away, to find my name in blue writing, with Lena's next to me - in gold.

"Good luck." I said.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour!" She said jokingly and we laughed. I said goodbye and went into my chamber. It was just myself, and a tube. I didn't want to wait around - so I stepped inside straight away. Obviously - everyone had the same idea, as after 10 seconds of me being trapped, the countdown began.

"10" I was looking up - to see if I could see the arena.

"9" I could see a tiny camera in the corner of my chamber. The broadcast had already began.

"8" I waved - to say hello to my friends at Hogwarts.

"7" I looked back up, I could see grass everywhere, and faint holes where other chambers were.

"6" I didn't know what else to do. I thought of Neville, Luna and Cho. How they had to watch me kill others.

"5" My heart started pounding.

"4" What if Lena, Dean, Draco, or Nathan got killed?

"3" I couldn't let that happen.

"2" We started to rise up, onto platforms in the grass. I looked around - everyone was looking terrified. I saw the cameras around.

"1" It was like my heart was beating outside of my chest.

"Begin."

We ran. Some sprinted off to the forest behind and to the side of us. Some jogged to the front, where bags and weapons were located. Nathan ran into the woods - looking petrified, but I knew he would be okay - while Lena and I ran forward for bags. I grabbed a green bag and ran into the forest before I could be caught. Lena grabbed a yellow bag, and ran into a different direction than myself.

I kept running - the fastest I have ever in my life - when I found a spot where nothing was around, and sat. I opened the green backpack, to find a bow and arrows. I also found a water bottle - put it had nothing in it. I sighed - this was going to be a long time.

I heard a crackle of leaves. I immediately stood up, looking around. It was Draco.

"H-hi..." He said, hands up, thinking I was about to kill him. I laughed.

"Draco, calm down! I won't kill you! Why would I?" He slowly lowered his arms.

"Because of what happened."

"I don't blame you, Draco, come sit, it's almost night. For the anthem and the faces of the people who have died."

He smiled and sat. Each evening, pictures of the deaths from that had died that day would be projected into the sky for the fellow tributes to see. Draco and I sat, as the anthem started.

No one died, surprisingly. I would have suspected Susan or Zach, or maybe even Hestia. Draco and I lay down, hugging to keep from the cold and falling asleep. I knew that tomorrow - I needed to kill someone.

My target - Hestia Carrow.

I woke up, to find Draco sitting up, waiting for me.

"Morning." He said

"Morning to you too." I said back. I got up, grabbed my backpack and got ready to leave. "Sorry Draco, need to go, need to kill."

"You're actually going to kill?!" He sounded astonished.

"Yes... this is a fight for survival, Draco. If I don't kill this person, they will kill me. Believe me, I don't want to. But - I'm pretty sure the Ministry will make us some way. There are only 3 people that I aren't so fussed about, you're not one of them. Okay?"

"...Who then?"

"I can't say. Sorry."

"Just one person?"

"Yes this one person will, I pray, the only one I kill, okay?"

"Okay. Have fun, killing whoever." He laughed, sounding uneasy.

I walked for at least half an hour and I couldn't find a thing. No one. I kept walking, when I heard swearing under someone's breath.

"Fucking hell, balls, ahh, shit..." It went on. I giggled - it was Lena. I stepped around the corner.

"Hey, y'know, if you didn't swear people wouldn't be able to find you." I made her jump.

"FUCK YOU ILSE." She laughed.

"How are you?"

"Good - you?"

"Good. Trying to find Hestia."

"Oh, I saw her base - it's by the river." I spotted her yellow backpack.

"Thanks, what did you get in your pack?"

"Just a bottle and a sleeping bag. You?" She said - seeing my green one.

"A bottle; bow and arrows." She looked disappointed.

"Lucky!"

"At least you have nice sleeps - I had to sleep cuddling Draco!" She laughed.

"Sorry..."

"Don't worry - I know - it's pretty funny."

We talked for a while, before she set off to find Zach and I went to Hestia. I tried to follow the sound of water - but it kept changing direction. After an hour, I found the river. I'm not sure where upon the river I was located - but all I knew was that I felt very faint and my legs felt like jelly. I got in, dunked my head under and soaked myself, to feel awake, and took a mouthful of water. I filled up my bottle too, and waited for 10 minutes, drying off and loving the feel of the water.

I heard a crack. I stood up, and started to walk around, trying to be as silent as possible. I hid by a tree -not the best place, but it would do. I turned around to see Susan Bones, looking like she had been petrified by a mandrake and looked as if she was about to cry. It was a shame she was picked - everyone would have been against her - even Zach - but I wasn't going to miss my chance. I know she was a fellow student, but, she might have fatal things. I saw a tiny over the shoulder bag with her. I was about to grab my bow and arrow when I heard a voice, and Susan started whimpering.

"Well, look who it is. Little Bones - crying as usual. Y'know, you are such a wimp. No wonder you're in Hufflepuff. The idiots who know nothing at all. But I'm going to put more shame on to you now, Susan. Yes - your death awaits." She pulled out a dagger, as I stepped out from the tree.

"Hestia - stop." I said.

"Oh look, it's the nerd Ravenclaw! Ilse Gabor. I heard you were leading on Draco, and Neville. Ah, Neville, what a wimp. I've always wondered why he was in Gryffindor."

"Don't you dare say that! Neville is amazing - everyone just knocks him down!"

"Awh look, a little loser family. How nice. But y'know, Ilse, I'm going to kill you too. See how Neville and Draco feel about that, eh?"

"Don't touch her..." Susan said, through her tears. I fought back my smile.

"Susan, shut up."

"No, Hestia, you." I said to her - pulling out a bow and arrow. Aiming it at her chest.

"Ilse, you'll regret this."

"Regret what? Killing the person I hate most in this world? I don't think so." I fired the arrow, and it hit right on target. She fell to the floor as I grabbed Susan and we ran away. I heard a cannon fire - signalling a death. I had just killed Hestia Carrow, and Susan was next to me. She looked scared.

"Susan, I won't kill you. But don't tell anyone okay?" She nodded and ran off. I heard another cannon. I could only guess it was Zach.

I ran, as far away as I could from the river, from Hestia's body. A voice in my head saying '_you shouldn't have killed her. It was a bad thing to do, Ilse.'_ I tried to ignore it but it was pressuring me. Putting guilt on me. At least I killed the person I hated the most, I thought. I least I killed the bitch in the school, other than Pansy Parkinson, obviously.

After a while I walked again, legs aching. I decided to sit down and drink some water, rest myself. After a few minutes, I heard voices.

"I pown, I pown, oh yeah..."

"Lena shh! Someone will find us!"

"And you're saying you don't want to kill anyone?!"

"Course I do... But I don't want you to die!"

It was Lena and Nathan, I giggled, and decided to crack a twig to freak them out.

_CRACK. _

"Who's there?!" Lena asked, pulling out a dagger from Nathan's backpack.

"OI DUDE. IT'S ME!" I shouted, as they ran towards me. "Lena, put the dagger away please?!"

"Oh right yeah!"

"So, how've you been Nathan?" I asked.

"Good, haven't killed anyone but hey, never mind. You?"

"Nothing much, saved Bones and killed Carrow."

"WHAT?! I KILLED ZACH" Lena said.

"WE ROCK!" we high-fived.

"Don't I feel left out!" Nathan exclaimed, we laughed and high-fived him too.

* * *

**Review please and tell me if I should continue it!**


End file.
